100 Arten den Mond zu sehen
by Mrs-Liliana-Potter
Summary: OneShot - "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sowas nochnie bei ihm gesehen. Diese braunen Augen, denen im Moment jeglicher Glanz fehlt – so dunkel, das nichtmal das Leuchten der Sterne sich darin spiegelt." / Lily James


_Hier mal ein kleiner Lily/James-OneShot. Ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, das heißt keiner der Charaktere gehört mir & ich schreibe nur zum Spaß! _

_Viel Spaß & fleißig reviewen … (:_

* * *

Einhundert Arten den Mond zu sehen

* * *

Es ist unglaublich. So unglaublich, das ich mich selbst nicht verstehen kann...

Aber hallo erstmal, mein Name ist Lily Potter.

Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Potter. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und seit Eineinhalb Jahren mit James Potter verheiratet. Erstaunlich, oder?

Die Lily, die ihren Mann, früher in der Schule, lieber gegen dem Riesenkranken aus dem See eingetauscht hätte. Erstaunlich, sehr erstaunlich.

Aber wo die Libe nunmal hinfällt.

Ich konnte es ja anfangs selbst nicht glauben, doch meine beste Freundin, Alice, hat nie daran gezweifelt. Für sie waren James und ich schon immer Hogwart's Traumpaar.

Aber darum geht es nun eigentlich garnicht. Wie gesagt, verstehe ich mich selber nicht.

Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, einen großen Fehler, das sehe ich wohl ein. Grade ich!

Zweijährige Vertrauensschülerin, Schulsprecherin, Miss-ich-hab-immer-meine-Hausaufgaben und Frau-Perfektionistin. Ich fass es nicht. Wie konnte ich...

Alte Muster lassen sich schwer abgelgen. Obwohl ich meine Liebe zu James aktzepiert habe und eigentlich glücklich mit ihm verheiratet war, bin ich endlos stur und dickköpfig. Leider.

Achja, und raaaaaaaasend eifersüchtig natürlich auch.

Früher haben mich seine ganzen Freundinnen und Affären nicht interessiert. Ich war ja ständig darauf bedacht nicht selber so bezeichnet zu werden. Doch nun, ich weiß ja nicht …

Wie gesagt, alte Muster legt man nur schwer ab.

Also, es war Samstag, letzte Woche. Ich war mit Alice um 20Uhr in der Winkelgasse verabredet, zum Abendessen und um Bücher zu besorgen, die ich noch für meine Ausbildung zur Heilerin im lesen wollte. Tja, eigentlich wär es ja ein wunderschöner Abend geworden:

Eine traumhaft klare Nacht – der dunkle Himmel - übersät mit tausend kleinen leuchtenden Punkten und der strahlend hellen Mondsichel am Himmelszelt. Der Betrachtung auf jeden Fall wert.

Doch ich musste mir selber natürlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Wie immer.

* * *

„_Sag, brauchst du all diese Bücher wirklich für die Ausbildung im Mungos? Alle fünf? Also ganz ehrlich, ich würde die nicht lesen.", schmunzelte Alice mich an._

„_Nun hör schon auf. So schlimm ist das nicht und ausserdem gibt es viel zu beachten und zu lernen, wenn man Heilerin werden will.", gab ich belustigt zurück._

„_Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wollte mich nochmal für gestern Abend bedanken, Lils. Es war schön mal wieder mit euch einen 'Spieleabend' zu verbringen und natürlich die Jungs wiederzusehen. Himmel, das kommt in letzter Zeit bei uns allen ziemlich kurz was?"_

_Ich sah Alice eine Weile lang an, wie sie aus dem Fenster zum Mond blickte und über ihre Worte nachdachte. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Wir haben uns wirklich alle verändert oder zumindest die Umstände haben sich geändert. Jeder geht seinen Weg und ausserdem herrscht Krieg._

_James und ich haben geheiratet. Er macht seine Ausbildung zum Auror (genau wie sein bester Freund, Sirius) und ich bin auf dem besten Weg eine ehrgeizige Heilerin zu werden. _

_Remus ist öfters unterwegs, macht zur Zeit einige Praktika im Ausland, für sein Stdium. _

_Und Peter … ja, Peter sehen wir so gut wie garnicht mehr. Was er so treibt, weiß ich nicht so genau. Irgendwas geheimes anscheinend._

_Alice arbeitet genau wie ich im , jedoch als MediHexe. Hm, ich denke bei Muggeln zu vergleichen mit einer Laborassistentin. _

_So haben wir wenig Zeit für gemeinsame Unternehmungen und deshalb ist jedes Treffen umso schöner ... und natürlich wichtig. _

„_Ja, ja du hast Recht. Himmel, wie ich die Hogwartszeit vermisse. Wir alle im selben Haus – Tag für Tag zusammen. Wo unsere einzigen Sorgen nur die bevorstehenden Exa-", lächelte ich sie an, als mir plötzlich die Luft weg blieb. _

_Alice scheint es nicht bemerkt zu haben, obwohl sie in dieselbe Richtung schaut wie ich._

„_Was ist denn los? Wieso stockst du? Lily? Hey … Lils!" _

„_Siehst du das was ich sehe? Und wenn ja, sag es ist Einbildung." - Da war sie, meine Eifersucht. Wie lange, scharfe, eiskalte Klauen die sich um mein Herz legten._

_

* * *

_

James. MEIN James und diese … diese Frau. Groß, etwa 1.80m, schlank und blond.

Ich war wie gebannt. Endlich bemerkte auch Alice das „Pärchen" und sah leicht geschockt aus.

LEICHT GESCHOCKT? Merkte sie nicht wie grad meine Welt zerfiel? Zerbrochen an den scharfen Kanten der trügerisch sanften Sichel am Himmel.

Ich kannte sie nicht, kannte auch nicht ihre Verbindung zu meinem Mann. Ich konnte auch nicht sagen ob ich anfing sie zu hassen. Ich wusste nur, dass sie grade die Macht besaß mein Leben psychisch zu beenden, mir den Sinn meiner Existenz zu rauben.

Und wieder muss ich es erwähnen: Alte Muster lassen sich nur schwer ablegen.

In diesem Moment war sie vergessen - die liebe, nette, höfliche, zuvorkommende, allesverstehende Lily Potter. Weg. Einfach weg. Begraben unter ihrer eigenen Dummheit.

Ich bereue was ich tat. Ich denke ihr könnt es euch denken, oder? Die Mädchen bestimmt.

Ich tat das, was jede krankhaft eifersüchtige Frau in diesem Moment getan hätte: ich flippte aus.

Einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung. Entsetzlich.

Ihren Blick werde ich nicht vergessen. Dieser Frau, die mich auch nicht zu kennen schien.

Noch nicht.

Ich habe überreagiert, das weiß ich jetzt. Und doch ist es zu spät.

Ich würde es gern ändern – jetzt, wo ich weiß wer sie ist. Himmel. Ich fühle mich so armselig.

Für den Augenblick war für mich alles ganz logisch. Ich verteidigte, was mir gehörte.

Doch die Konsequenzen musste ich tragen...

* * *

„_Was glaubst du was du da getan hast?", schrie James los, nachdem er die blonde 'Miss Perfect' bei Sirius vorbei gebracht hatte und mich am Handgelenk Heim gezerrt hatte._

„_Was ich glaube? Ich habe ja wohl nur das getan, was du auch gentan hättest!"_

„_Das glaube ich kaum! Jedenfalls nicht bevor ich richtig aufgeklärt wäre! Das eben war peinlich und dumm! Und da gibt es keine Ausrede!" _

_Er war sauer, wirklich sauer. Aber wo lag sein Problem? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das wir uns auf eine 'offene Beziehung' geeinigt hätten, wo jeder mit jedem rummachen darf. Ich meine, hallo? Er hat sich ja schon angestellt, als ich vor 3 Monaten mit Remus im Park Picknicken war, weil er mit Sirius soviel im Ministerium zutun hatte. Und da ging es um seinen Freund, der sowas nie tun würde und hier geht es um eine völlig Fremde. _

„_Ausrede? Ich brauche keine Ausrede. Du bist ja schließlich fremdgegangen!"_

„_WIEBITTE? Hast eine Ahnung was du da redest? Ist mal wieder typisch: Keine Ahnung von nichts, aber zu allem eine Meinung! Sie ist meine Cousine, okay? Clara Vivianne Potter! Meine Cousine! … Ach, das ist mir zu dumm." - und weg war er. Einfach zur Tür raus, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Aber ich hatte auch nicht mehr erwartet._

_Scheiße … ich saß grad mächtig in der Klemme …_

_

* * *

_

Seit dem habe ich meinen Mann nicht mehr gesehen. Das ganze Spektakel trug sich Samstag zu … heute ist schon Dienstag. Und ich bin immernoch ratlos und natürlich mittlerweile auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt. Ich bin ein Idiot.

Noch in der selben Nacht rief ich wieder Alice an … ich musste doch erklären … und bat sie auch gleich bei mir zu übernachten. Das ich am Ende war, könnt ihr euch sicher vorstellen.

Ich hatte nicht nur meinen Ehemann vergrault, sondern auch seine Cousine – die ja, den Umständen entsprechend, ebenfalls zu meiner Familie gehörte. Himmel, war mir das peinlich.

Was ich zu ihr gesagt hatte – eine Katastrophe.

Ich sitze grad wieder am Fenster und schaue den Himmel an. Wieder eine klare Nacht – die ganzen Sterne und der Mond, der seine Sicherlform allmählich auffüllt und sich langsam der Form eines Kreises nähert. Unweigerlich denke ich an Moony. Remus. Moony. Wie auch immer.

Jedenfalls denke ich an ihn und wünschte er wäre da. Er hätte in dieser Situation sicher einen nützlichen Tipp. Aber leider ist er nicht da, denn er brach gleich am Morgen nach unserem gemeinsamen Abend wieder auf. Zurück nach Frankreich.

Frankreich. Paris. Die Stadt der Liebe. Da haben James und ich unsere Flitterwochen verbracht.

James. Ach, James. Es tut mir doch Leid. Wenn du nur wüsstest wie es schmerzt.

„Lily, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr zu warten – er wird auch heute nicht mehr kommen. Bitte, du siehste müde aus." - meint Alice und ich höre ihren besorgten Unterton.

Was erwartet sie? Soll ich singen und tanzen vor Freude?

„Geh schon mal vor, dich fertig machen, ich komme sofort nach. Ich schließe nurnoch die Terassentür ab."

„Okay, aber mach nicht zu lange. Du musst morgen fit sein, die ernten Heilerseminare fangen doch morgen an. Also hopp-hopp." - lächelt sie und verschwindet die Treppe hoch.

Ich stehe auf und schlendere so langsam wie möglich durch's Wohnzimmer auf die Küchentür zu, durch die man zur Terasse gelangt.

Heilerseminare. Hm. Als ob das jetzt noch was wert wäre. So ganz ohne James.

Ich weiß ja nichtmal wo er grade steckt. Oh Liebling, bitte komm nach Hause. Ich hab mich nochnie so einsam gefühlt, selbst wenn Alice da ist.

Ich habe die Küche durchquert und stehe nun an der Tür zum Garten, den Schlüssel in der Hand, schaue ich nochmal hinaus in die Dunkelheit – und da ist er. Sitzt auf unserer Hollywoodschaukel und starrt in die obere Etage, zu unserem Schlafzimmer. Ich weiß dort brennt Licht, weil Alice grade alles vorbereitet. James – suchst du nach mir? Hälst du Ausschau?

Anstatt abzuschließen drücke ich die Klinke hinunter und öffne die Tür. Der langsam kälter werdende Oktoberwind peitscht mir entgegen. Es ist egal. Im Moment ist alles egal, denn ich weiß, ich hab nurnoch diese eine Chance.

Ich laufe auf ihn zu, bin schon in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe – doch er schaut nicht auf. Sein Blick ist fixiert auf das Fenster im oberen Stock. Oh Himmel, ich vermisse dich doch auch.

„James!" - jetzt schreckt er hoch, sieht aus als habe er mich wirklich nicht bemerkt.

„Lily." Sein Blick ist nicht mehr wütend, oder kalt … er ist so … unendlich traurig. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sowas nochnie bei ihm gesehen. Diese braunen Augen, denen im Moment jeglicher Glanz fehlt – so dunkel, das nichtmal das Leuchten der Sterne sich darin spiegelt.

Plötzlich steht er auf, dreht sich um – will anscheinend gehen. Das geht nicht. Bitte James, hör mich an und verlass mich nicht. Ich habe doch so lange gewartet.

„Geh nicht. Hör mir zu, ich will erklären, ich will mich entschuldigen. Bitte James, ich habe mich unmöglich benommen. Das weiß ich. Aber bitte versuch zu verstehen, bedenke meine Situation. Himmel, ich liebe dich so sehr – ich wusste nicht was ich tat. Es war Angst, pure Angst dich zu verlieren. Du bist doch alles für mich – Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Ich flehe dich an. Verzeih mir. Bitte."

Ich war den Tränen nahe … ach Quatsch. Wem mache ich was vor? Ich war am Heulen wie ein Kind. Aber es ging nicht anders. Wie gesagt, ich war bedroht meinen lebensinhalt zu verlieren – aus purer Dummheit.

Er drehte sich um und sah mich mit diesen verlorenen Augen an.

„Hör auf zu weinen, du weißt ich er trage das nicht."

„Dann sag, das du mir verzeihst. Sag, das ich eine Idiotin bin, aber vergib mir."

„Da gibt es nichts zu vergeben. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl, hab es wie du jetzt, viele Jahre durchgemacht. Erinnerst du dich? Und doch bist du jetzt meine Frau. Du solltest wissen, ich bin nicht nachtragend. Aber ich konnte die letzten Tage nicht wiederkommen. Der Gedanke das du mich nicht sehen willst und das Wissen, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Furchtbar."

„Du weißt es gibt niemanden, dem ich mehr vertraue als dir."

„Wieso dann das ganze Theater? Wieso ging das nicht anders?"

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt: Angst. Kennst du dieses kleine Sprüchlein „Eifersucht ist der einzig wahre Beweis, das man wirklich liebt.", hm?"

Und da war es wieder, dieses Funkeln in den Augen des James Potter. Dieses lustige, liebevolle Glitzern … das mein herz jedes Mal höher schlagen ließ. Ich wusste er hatte mir verziehen und ich wusste auch, ich hätte es nicht so schnell verdient.

Trotzdem überwand ich die letzten 2m und warf mich in seine Arme. Himmel, dieses Gefühlt ist besser, als alles menschenmögliche. Sein Körper gab mir Wärme und sein Duft hüllte mich ein.

„Sieh mal hoch zu den Sternen...", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„... jeder davon steht für 1000mal 'Ich liebe dich.' „ - grinste er.

„Und siehst du den Mond? - Ich liebe dich so, wie 1000mal hin und zurück.", flüsterte ich zurück und drückte mich näher an ihn ran.

„Hm.", machte er. „Es gibt Einhundert verschiedene Arten den Mond zu sehen."

* * *

_Soooo, vielen Dank für's Lesen. Es kommen in nächster Zeit bestimmt noch mehr OneShots von mir und ich überlege mir grade eine gute Story, die mehrere Chap's füllen soll. _

_Lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da – ob und wie es euch gefallen hat. (:_

_Liebe Grüße → Mrs-Liliana-Potter_


End file.
